rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 37
Notunoth 16, the party takes a brief vacation in Oceanside before leaving for the Mirage Temple. OOS 38 and 39 occur immediately after. It occurred between sessions 21 and 22. Transcript Kiono: Kiono spends the first hour or so of the morning ambushing her various party members and insisting they spend the day at the beach together. "Like the spa day, but without the canteen. At the end of the day we will discuss the future and wherever other full-party discussions we need to have, but not a moment before." Ondo: "I see. Should I prepare wet sand for a mud fight?" Kiono: "I believe the beach already has a lot of wet sand, but if you wish to provide mud for yourself, I don’t see why not?" Ondo: "I will pick out the rocks so no one injures each other." Salute. Kiono: Kiono salutes back, but slowly. Veg and Ondo do this, but I don't know what it is... Veggrek: Veggrek feels like he should be preparing for something terrible, but he doesn’t know how. ‘Like the spa day’ gives him something to go on, at least. He steels himself. “Wait, why would you want to do that again?” Kiono: "...I thought elements of it were rather enjoyable. Was there a portion besides the canteen bit that you did not find... not entirely awful?" Veggrek: “That I did not find not— Run that by me again?” Kiono: "Was there something you wish not to repeat from the spa day?" Veggrek: “I— well— to my memory it was... mostly tossing mud around and being pulled underwater? And that’s not— I don’t make a habit of that, really. I’ll just— Maybe I’ll supervise.” Kiono: "We are in a different location. I'm sure at least some elements will inherently be different." "But ultimately, you may do as you wish. I just... would like everyone to be together, doing what they wish." Veggrek: “I’d like that.” Veggrek says, with unexpected melancholy. He brightens shortly. “I— I’ve got a list in my journal, of things I should avoid, I can show you...” Kiono: "Your... your list of... goblin things, correct?" Veggrek: “Right!” Kiono: "...Yes... kindly show me that list again, if you would." She will absolutely sit on the floor wherever they are so examine this sucker with him. I guess this is what we're doing now. Veggrek: Veggrek gets his journal out of his bag and flips it open to The List, eyes bright with pride. Kiono: Kiono goes through the list, nodding in some points, mumbling things like "yes, lying is bad" and "being dirty is unpleasant." She points at snacking. "Why is snacking not allowed? I like snacks." Veggrek: “Food belongs at mealtime. You see, eating out of turn can easily lead to untidiness, and gobbling besides. You don’t want to get distracted having a nosh in the heat of battle.” Kiono: "I should hope nobody takes a snack break in the middle of a battle. But what about today? We aren't going to see battle, not any that isn't imaginary anyway." Veggrek: “Right, but— not all of these are always wrong, but they lead to bad habits. What if I got so used to always shoveling food into my gullet that it became a problem later?” Kiono: "I see. So they're.... guidelines, not rules?" Veggrek: “Sort of?” “They’re not nevers, just— allowed in particular circumstances, you know. Avoid if possible.” Kiono: "Hm... I suggest that today be a day of sin, then. You will eat as many snacks as you desire. Ondo mentioned a mud fight, so filth is also one of the items on this list you should pay no mind to today. The rest of us will be doing this as well, I think. Is that acceptable?" Veggrek: “I— no, Kiono, this is— this isn’t meant to curtail your behavior.” Veggrek laughs. “You’re not a goblin. None of you have the same temptations.” Ondo: "Ah, a day of sin, I see," says Ondo. He pops open a compartment on his arm, and pulls out 4 wooden alphabet blocks screwed together to spell F-U-C-K Kiono: "Cursing is on the list," Kiono nods. Ondo: "I will refuse all orders," says Ondo. "And not remind any of you to go to bed at a decent time." Kiono: "Excellent. You're off to a good start then," *Kiono says, an amused half-smile on her face as she looks at him. "But, Squire Veggrek... do you often struggle with the desire to... cover yourself in mud? Or scratch or bite others? To steal?" Veggrek: “No! Heavens, no. Because I don’t allow those habits to fester within me. But even so— do you remember when I stole Tallo’s compass?” “So, not often, but— often enough to demand constant vigilance.” “I can’t say I understand the desire to... let loose? And hurt others?” “Cursing, and disobeying, and...” Kiono: "Perhaps it's not in your nature to do some of those things. When you stole the compass... That was a moment of fear and panic, as I recall. We.... everyone does things when they are scared that go against their nature, I think.." Veggrek: “Are you two scared?” Ondo: Ondo tilts his head. Kiono: "...Right now, or sometimes?" Veggrek: “Right now. Is that why we’re doing the day of sin?” Ondo: "No, I just assumed that this was a game we are playing." Veggrek: “And in any case, being frightened is hardly a valid excuse for— for cruel and careless behavior...” Kiono: "..." "No, it isn't, but it means constant vigilance is simply a waste of energy if when you're afraid is the only time you perform those behaviors." Ondo: Ondo awkwardly puts the F-U-C-K word back in his arm. "Well. I should go. I will return in a bit for when Vale arrives. Toot-bye!" Ondo walks into the ocean. Veggrek: “Were you listening? We can say it’s the only time, but it plants the seed of a bad habit that could blossom into— Goodbye, Ondo.” Kiono: "I suppose it's difficult for me to understand something like the inherent desires of another person..." Kiono yanks off her shoes and whatever layers of clothing aren't required for the day, and climbs to her feet. "What I desire now, however, is, I think, to see if I can find Ondo now that he's lost in the ocean. Would you care to join me?" Veggrek: “Goblins are creatures of base instincts and easily swayed by their urges— Oh? Oh, he’s lost? We should find him, then.” Ondo: Ondo, distantly, this is where you wanted to keep your ice cream? Are you sure?" Kiono: "Well, not lost perhaps. But a person made of stone walking along the bottom of the ocean sounds like a fun thing to attempt to find." Veggrek: “He said he would return in a bit, but— Okay.” Kiono: Kiono just frigging launches herself into that ocean. Gonna splish splash Ondo: Ondo has not gotten far, as he does not swim so much as walk along the bottom, pushing against the water. Cape billowing up around him. Veggrek: There she goes. Veggrek isn’t completely sure what he expected— a boat, maybe— but he leaves his armor and outer layers folded neatly on the beach beside Kiono’s and follows her into the surf. Vale: vale arrives at the beach and doesnt immediately see her party members, but sees their things. she lays out a towel and plops down. Kiono: Kiono isn't really making much of an effort to locate Ondo in the water. She's mostly just enjoying being in the water itself, letting the waves carry her about as waves are wont do. Vale: notices some of her party members in the water soon enough and watches, but also kinda just stares off at the waves rolling along Veggrek: Veggrek is making a concerted effort to find Ondo, but he’s also not not having fun. This is sort of silly, and the water is warm, and probably no one can see him out of his mask this far out. Kiono: Kiono eventually notices Vale, and returns to shore to meet her. She approaches Vale. "We, ah, we're having a day of sin. Maybe. If there's a personal rule you want to ignore for the day, nobody is allowed to judge." "Squire Veggrek might be snacking and possibly getting dirty. Ondo ar' Thond Tira isn't obeying orders. He also mentioned something about bedtime, but I'm... not sure what he was talking about." Vale: “.....what.” Kiono: "...I... I don't know which part of that needs clarification." Vale: shakes her head “...nevermind. okay.” Kiono: "Um, alright..." She looks back at the ocean, watching Veg's head bob in and out among the waves. "I don't actually expect Squire Veggrek to eat snacks or get dirty on purpose, and I think Ondo thought it was a joke." "Just... do whatever you like, I guess," she says somewhat quietly, casting her a glance and half a smile, then tromping most ungracefully through the sand back toward the water. She sits at the edge, letting the water rush over her, and then back to the ocean. Vale: vale nods and watches her go back into the water Veggrek: Veggrek feels like he’s being looked at. He sinks below the water and stays there, poking out his ugly green snout every so often to breathe. Ondo: Ondo, deciding enough time has passed, turns around and walks back along the bottom. He catches sight of Veggrek's shadow bobbing above him in the distance, but realizes he has no way of swimming up to him. Gloom: A conspicuously large sandcastle next to Vale grows a head as Edger emerges from his shell. "Kiono's basically a mermaid," he observes. Vale: vale's eyes go wide and she leans away, and then she realizes who it is “how long have you—um. yeah. she is.” Edger: "I was just napping on the beach. And when I woke up, I was a sandcastle." Ondo: Ondo emerges from the water like a torpedo, six wings unfurling as he breaks the surface. He shoots up, doing a loop in the air before coming back down and scooping up Veggrek. Vale: a little smile, but perhaps a bit forced Veggrek: Veggrek instinctively starts to kick and fight before he recognizes that it’s not a dragon, just the ancient dragon god of destruction and also his friend Ondo. Instead he clings, face burning. Edger: "How are you feeling today, R- Vale?" Edger asks, ''"Has a week of relaxation after a week of life-threatening danger helped you find your center?" ''He adds jokingly. Ondo: Ondo sets Veggrek down on the shore. He then reaches up and unhooks his mask, revealing a small colourful fish flopping around inside. Ondo daintily picks it up and yeets it back into the ocean. Vale: "i'm feeling.....not the best today." pulls her knees up and holds onto them Edger: Edger stands with some effort, carrying the bulk of the sandcastle up with him. "The only thing for it is time." Veggrek: Keeping his face angled away from any eyes, Veggrek stumbles across the sand to put his armor back on, mostly out of habit. Vale: "i hope that helps." Veggrek: “I found Ondo.” Edger: "As we walk our paths, time will see us farther away from that which wounded us. You just have to remember to bring along the things that are meaningful to you." Veggrek: Veggrek hastily re-armors and plonks himself down near Kiono. Kiono: "Ah. Well done. Did you... have fun?" Vale: "......they tried to reach out to me today." "i didn't--i didn't know what to say, so i just....didn't respond." Edger: "I see." Edger puts a turtley hand on her shoulder "That's fine. You don't owe anything to them." Veggrek: “I— Yes. Yes, I did. Did you?” Kiono: "...yes, I did." Ondo: Ondo gently lands next to Kiono and Veggrek. "As did I." Vale: "you don't think--what if they do it again? what should i do?" Kiono: "Ah, I was about to ask where Squire Veggrek put you after he found you." Veggrek: Veggrek jumps. “Hi, Ondo. I’m glad.” Edger: "Hrm. That is up to you. Knowing your parents, they will eventually send someone after you. It may be better to talk with them about your feelings before then. And if they don't like it, we can worry about it then." Edger muses. "You could always run away and join the temple. It's literally impossible to find." Vale: ".......maybe i should...." "maybe--maybe i can just get a ring like ondo's...." Kiono: "How is not obeying orders going, Ondo?" Ondo: "It is going well! Perhaps I did pick too easy a sin though, seeing as no one gives me any anymore." Veggrek: “Well— What if there were an emergency?” Kiono: "If we were in an emergency, I think the day of sin would have to be put aside in favor of dealing with the emergency." Veggrek: “Good.” Ondo: "Yes. And besides - there's a reason we were built with intelligence. If no one is around to give orders, we must be capable of making judgements in certain scenarios." Akaros: "Ondo, don't follow orders for the rest of the day. This is an order." Says Akaros. Ondo: "..." Edger: "A ring like Ondo's?" Edger asks Vale: "yes, it conceals him from being detected by magic." Ondo: ("I've got it! I will begin following orders today at 11:59!") Edger: "That's pretty snazzy." Vale: "yes, it took......a lot to acquire, some things i'd rather not go through with again. so maybe.....that's not really an option." making random shapes in the sand with her fingertip Kiono: "What... what do people do for fun on a beach?" "We're... Tomorrow we will need to prepare for... We should have as much fun as possible today, but... I don't know.. what people do for fun." Edger: "Where did you get it from?" He asks Veggrek: “Swimming, surfing, sand-castle-building, eating, sex, sunbathing...” “...drinking, chatting, volleyball...” “...fishing?” Kiono: "....I don't know what a number of those are... Sunbathing? How does one take a bath in the sun?" Veggrek: “Bonfires— Oh, you just sort of lie somewhere sunlit and let it bake your skin.” Ondo: Ondo looks up. "I don't know if I could fly up there - oh." Kiono: "And people... have fun doing that?" Veggrek: “I— I think so?” “Yes. People think it feels nice. Unless they get too much sun, and their skin burns.” Kiono: "I... see... Vale: "a creepy guy in mudwall named vid zadh." Edger: "Oh." "Better not, then." Kiono: "Do... any of those things sound like fun to either of you?" Veggrek: “S-sure?” Vale: "what would you do?" Kiono: "Oh?" Veggrek: “Does anything sound fun to you?” Ondo: "Hm." Ondo looks around. He takes his shield off his back, and throws it like a frisbee. "Scabacca, fetch!" Veggrek: “I mean, me, I’m sort of trying to hold on to the fear—“ Veggrek watches the shield sail away. Kiono: Kiono also does that, confused. "Fear... that you're going to get hit with a flying shield?" Scabacca: Scabacca, though he doesn't know what fetch means, instinctively takes off after the shield. Veggrek: “Oh, no. Fear of hurting someone. That’s a good fear to keep in mind. Guidance from our patron.” “Burben?” Kiono: "You're... supposed to hold onto the fear that you'll hurt someone? Not... keep it in mind or be careful not to hurt someone? Hold onto the fear?" Veggrek: “It’s the same thing.” Veggrek takes his shield down and tosses it. “Burben, fetch!” Kiono: Quietly, more to herself, "You put in a lot of conscious effort.. maybe I'm doing it wrong..." Ondo: If Scabacca brings the shield back, Ondo will hand it to Kiono to throw. Kiono: Under those circumstances, Kiono will stand and attempt to imitate what Ondo did to throw it. Veggrek: “Well— she didn’t specify exactly. Her words were that more harm is done by fools charging blindly ahead sure in the purpose of their cause than those fearful of the damage they may do. If you’re afraid of hurting someone, you’ll be more careful.” Kiono: "That sounds like... you should think before you act." Scabacca: Scabacca always brings the shield back. Burben goes after Veggrek's, but Scabacca catches that one, too. Kiono: "A very skilled foxdog." Edger: "I would... Have allies around me, and confront them." Edger says. "But I am an old tortle, and I know where I belong, and with whom. You don't have to be ready for that." Vale: "i dont........i definitely don't think i am." "just thinking about it....makes me start to shake..." Veggrek: “He’s very agile.” Vale: hand that was previously making shapes in the sand balls some up and lets it slowly release through the gaps Veggrek: “I’m supposed to be thinking positive, too. Did I mention that? Jin-Ri and Boskin suggested positive thinking.” Kiono: "That seems like a contradiction... Being positive but also being afraid." yeets a shield Veggrek: “I’m admittedly not sure how to reconcile that. Belxari thinks we’re probably going to be fine!” Kiono: "At least there's that." Veggrek: “We’re going to be fine, as long as I stay afraid.” Ondo: "No, not good." Kiono: "I... I don't think that's how that works....?" Veggrek: “I have the power to make sure we come out of this okay. I’m blessed to have been given such guidance.” Ondo: Ondo looks at Kiono. "Order me to throw him into the ocean." Veggrek: “We’re probably going to be fine. I hold the hearts of my companions in my hands. They are far too precious and easily broken to be careless— What?” Kiono: "I.... Squire Veggrek, you sound like a Star Walk novel. Ondo, throw him in the ocean." Ondo: "Very well, I shall not." Kiono: "Thank you." Veggrek: “I’m directly quoting Belxari, in Her radiant benevolence— ???” Kiono: "........." “There’s a reason they’re best-sellers.” Ondo: "Veggrek, I was there. I doubt Belxari wants you to live your life in fear, she wants you to exercise caution." "And if for some reason she does believe you should suffer for such a thing, she is a poor excuse for a goddess and should not be abided by." Kiono: "I'm inclined to agree with Ondo." Veggrek: “That’s— that’s what I’m saying, though! We’re saying the same thing, I’m just— interpreting it wrong.” Ondo: "Being cautious is not the same thing as being afraid," says Ondo. He takes his shield from Scabacca and flies a foot off the ground. "It occurs to me that no one is currently having a great deal of fun. I will be back in five minutes." He deftly nyooms back towards the resort to pick something up. Veggrek: Veggrek watches Ondo go. He is suddenly panic-stricken. “I’m— I’m sorry. If it helps, I like a good theological debate...” Kiono: "...ah..." Kiono looks toward the vanishing Ondo with some regret. "Wh-what?" Veggrek: “I think it’s fun? To talk about what the Gods desire from us. I think it’s engaging.” Kiono: "...I... dont know anything about the gods to engage in such a discussion..." Veggrek: “I think we’re on equal footing as pertains to Belxari.” Kiono: "In that we know nothing about her? Yes, we are." Veggrek: “We know what she desires from us.” Kiono: "We know what she wants for the halberd and that she is responsible for Akaros being in Ondo. We know none of the whys." Veggrek: “That sort of thing is... beyond our grasp, I think.” Kiono: "I think if she told us it wouldn't be " Veggrek: “Would you like to ask her?” Kiono: Kiono is quiet a moment. "I think if she was going to tell us, she would have when we asked her in Dunkelschwein. Regardless of her input, I would continue to try to complete the halberd, and Ondo would still have Akaros stored in him. Belxari's influence is minimal beyond her aid with the girls and the transportation she provided." Veggrek: “I’m not sure I agree. I believe she is in everything we do.” Kiono: "She certainly hasn't affected anything I've done." Veggrek: “Are you sure?” Kiono: "Unlike the rest of you, I haven't spoken to her since we left Dunkelschwein. Every decision I have made has been my own. If she is influencing me without my knowing, she can kindly fuck off." Veggrek: Veggrek steps back, wincing and bracing himself. Kiono: Kiono sits in the water again, looking toward the ocean. Her expression is an unreadable mess of emotions. Ondo: After another minute or so, Ondo comes flying in carrying a bag. The fly spell dissipates as he lands. He examines the mood of the group. Things have continued to not go well. Kiono: Kiono has her knees to her chest, seated in the water still, not volunteering conversation. Veggrek: “Hi, Ondo.” Veggrek says quietly. Ondo: "Hello, Veggrek." Ondo returns softly. He reaches into the large bag he's holding and pulls out the dulcimer. "Here, would... you play?" Veggrek: “Oh— I—“ Veggrek accepts the instrument, glancing over his shoulder at Kiono. “S-sure.” “Anything in particular, or...?” Ondo: "Something happy?" Veggrek: “Alright.” Veggrek sits on the sand, laying the dulcimer across his lap, and strums a cheerful and upbeat tune. Ondo: Ondo just listens for a moment. Then he takes a half step forward in the sand and lifts his arms. He begins moving, unsure, to the tempo of the song, in the best approximation he can remember of what dancing to be like. He's not great, but he's better than he was at the festival. Kiono: Kiono turns and watches him a moment. "What are you doing?" Ondo: "Dancing." He waves Kiono over, and then extends her his hand. Veggrek: And Veggrek plays. He tries, but it’s kind of hard to avoid relaxing and letting the music lift his spirits. Kiono: Kiono hesitates, but eventually she climbs to her feet and accepts Ondo's hand. She is worse than she was at the festival. Ondo: Ondo does either not seem to notice, or not seem to mind. The sand is probably rough on both of them. Even clumsily. he doesn't break pace, and continues until Veggrek is done with his song. Kiono: "That is... not simple on sand," Kiono says when they are done, looking at her sand-covered feet. Ondo: "No, certainly not. Thank you for joining me anyhow though." He turns to look at Veggrek. "And for the music." Veggrek: Veggrek dips his head politely. “I can keep going.” Ondo: Ondo, who does not get tired, shrugs and looks to Kiono. Kiono: Kiono opens her mouth to speak, then closes it and looks past Ondo to where Vale is sitting. "Just a moment," she says as she makes her way to her. Kiono drops to her knees and rummages through her bag, glancing at Vale as she does so. "We are... dancing, apparently. Would you... like to join us?" Vale: vale has been sitting silently beside edger, playing in the sand with one hand, knees bunched up to her chest, but not really paying any attention to her surroundings, lost in thought "hm?" jerks up Kiono: "Squire Veggrek is playing his dulcimer, and Ondo is dancing. I.. thought I might play my pipes if you wished to dance with Ondo." She holds up the panpipes she has now successfully retrieved from her bag. Vale: "...oh." "im not much for dancing." Kiono: "Nor is Ondo. Or myself, for that matter." Vale: glances at edger briefly, then back to kiono "i will come watch." Kiono: Kiono nods, and returns her panpipes to her bag. She offers her hand to Vale to help her stand. Vale: vale very reluctantly takes it Kiono: Kiono pulls her to her feet, then lets go and begins walking back toward the others. Vale: vale follows silently Ondo: Ondo perks up when he sees Vale. "Hello! Did you come to join us?" Vale: "...yes." sits down in the sand near ondo Ondo: "Would you like to dance?" Vale: "i'm not much for dancing." "i will watch." Ondo: "Oh. Ah, alright." Veggrek: Veggrek begins another song: Light and cheerful, if a bit more mellow. Kiono: Kiono offers to dance with Ondo again since we can't very well have nobody dancing with him. Gloom: A large, heavy ball streaks through the air and collides with Ondo. Kiono: Kiono backs off, shifting immediately into combat mode. Ondo: Ondo budges slightly, then turns to look. Dwarf: A muscular, entirely too hairy (so a dwarf) comes bounding across the sand. "Whoa, dude, are you alright, totally my bad, bro." Veggrek: Veggrek springs upright and prepares to use the dulcimer like a bat. Ondo: "Ah, no trouble." Ondo stoops to pick up the ball. "Here you are, 'dood'." Dwarf: "Thanks, hey, if you were were a stone obelisk, do you feel like you'd be totally destroyed right now?" Ondo: "If I were - huh. No I don't suppose so?" Oh, this emotion isn't Unknowable, it's vague fear. Interesting. Kiono: "And why exactly did you attack him?" That might be a threat. Veggrek: Veggrek tightens his grip on the dulcimer’s neck. Dwarf: "Bogus." The dwarf gestures over his shoulder. "The boys and I are here on Vacay, but really we're getting in some training for next season. Running around on sand is like, super hard." Veggrek: “I think it’s beach fun.” Veggrek whispers to Kiono. Kiono: "Hitting people with balls is beach fun?" she whispers back. Veggrek: “...Yes.” Kiono: "................I don't get it." Ondo: "What are you training for, might I ask?" Dwarf: "Yeah, that was an accident. Sorry. Are you guys ObeliskBall fans?" Kiono: "Never heard of it." Ondo: "We are ah... new, in Oceanside." Veggrek: Veggrek puts the dulcimer down. Dwarf: "Oh, well, it's the ultimate sport. Invented by the dwarves, of course. Each team has a stone obelisk, and you wang the ball into it as hard as you can. First team whose Obelisk breaks loses. Gnarly, right?" Kiono: "It sounds unnecessarily violent." Veggrek: “Sports are a kind of bloodless combat.” Kiono: "Combat isn't a good thing." "What if you missed and hit a person. If you're throwing it with that much force, you could hurt someone." Veggrek: Veggrek thinks about saying something regarding Kiono’s readiness to hit things, but decides against it. “Some people enjoy the thrill.” Dwarf: "Yeah, we end up with a lot of broken bones, I'm kind of amazed you're not hurt, bro." Ondo: "Oh, I am made of stone. That's why I said it probably wouldn't be enough to break the obelisk." Ondo parts his hawaiian shirt and knocks on his chest. Dwarf: "Whoa, that's rad! Elven stonework, man, they did some really righteous stuff- oh Man, Master Edger, is that you?" Edger: "Yes, Young Longhammer, it has been some time." Edger replies Longhammer: "How have you been, bro?" Edger: "Fairly well. It's good to see you." Vale: vale looks at this longhammer with some surprise and interest Veggrek: “...Do you mind if we borrow your ball while you two catch up?” Longhammer: The dwarf looks at Veggrek appraisingly, "Actually do you want to play with us? The obelisks were falling over in the sand so we've just got sticks, but I bet you guys would have a blast. Master Edger is why we had to ban magic. Giant floating hands are harsh." Veggrek: Veggrek looks at Kiono. Vale: vale stands up and says evenly, "you know what. i'm in." Ondo: Oh no she'll die. "I am in as well." Edger: "I can't hardly sit out a game with two of my students, I will join you." Edger says. Veggrek: “I, um— I’m a paladin, I can patch up any injuries...” Kiono: Kiono shrugs. "I... might as well join as well." Longhammer: "Righteous. Alright, I'll explain the rules..." Gloom: roll athletics Kiono: 17 Vale: 15 Ondo: 11 Veggrek: 18 Gloom: The game is heated and the experienced dwarves start with a lead, but Kiono proves adept at both blocking and returning and starts to even the score. Edger's returns are brutal, but the dwarves recover. Ondo's contributions are mostly in being a solid wall and Vale is able to guard the edges of the field, but the game is won when Veggrek is spiked into the opposing goal instead of the ball, destroying it. Veggrek: “That— That can’t be allowed.” Veggrek says, picking twigs off of his person. Ondo: Ondo straightens and gives a thumbs up. "Well game!" Kiono: Kiono nods at the group. "That was... more fun than I... expected." Vale: message cantrip to veg “are you okay. i got a little.....heated.” Veggrek: ”''I think I’m okay. Why are we whispering?”'' Longhammer: The lead dwarf is sprawled on the sand, and sits up. "That was... RIGHTEOUS!" "You guys are the real deal. If y'all are ever around city whose name is in my notes you dudes should totally check out the League." Veggrek: “Yes! Sports! Thank you for that. I’m glad you had a good time.” Veggrek offers the lead dwarf a hand up. Vale: vale wipes sweat from her brow and dusts sand off her clothing she’s never been in the ocean before, but with how dirty she is now, it’s a bit tempting Longhammer: The dwarf accepts the hand and stands "Thanks, little bro. I told the boys they've been slacking. You dudes are great." Vale: just a matter of exploiting your lack of rules. Veggrek: Veggrek nods politely. “Thank you. We’re happy to help.” Cale: vale starts walking away suddenly, heading towards some food booths Veggrek: Veggrek scurries after her, alarmed. Kiono: Kiono watches them go, looks back to the dwarf. "Um... thank you for the game. It was... quite interesting." Vale: she goes to look for some kind of dish that requires utensils to consume Longhammer: The dwarf offers high fives all around, before going back to playing amongst themselves Ondo: Ondo looks at Kiono. "Should we follow them?" Kiono: Kiono looks to Ondo. "Should--oh, I was... also going to ask that." "I..." Kiono looks after Vale and Veg. "I... don't know..." Veggrek: “Vale?” Vale: doesn't answer, keeps marching like she's got a purpose Veggrek: Veggrek follows her, and asks Burben to follow at a distance. Ondo: Ondo looks at Kiono and remembers that this is a day of Sin, so he can make the Decisions. "Let's go then," and he walks after his party. Kiono: Kiono follows. Vale: orders one of whatever the lowbrow commoner dish is pitches the fork starts defiantly digging in to this weird whatever-it-is, probably low quality food with her hands covered in sand, sweaty, what-the-hell-ever Veggrek: “...Vale? Are you okay?” Burben, get help. Ondo: Ondo sees this from a distance. "Huh, weird. Why would she - Oh, does she know about the sinning?" Vale: "i am just peachy." still flat but with an edge of angry energy Veggrek: Insight check??? Kiono: "I did tell her about it, yes." Kiono slowly gets a weird, half-smile on her face. Veggrek: 11 Vale: [you can definitely tell she is acting really weird compared to her usual mannerisms. she may or may not be peachy, but probably not given the odd behavior?] Veggrek: BURBEN GET HELP Veggrek readies Lay On Hands and tries to cure Vale of ??? Burben: Burben spins around, looking for help that isn't already here Vale: "veggrek, what are you doing." Veggrek: “Trying to help you.” Vale: "i do not require healing." Edger: insight Veggrek: “I— I suppose not, but this, um— this really isn’t appropriate behavior?” Vale: can totally tell, her distress and pain towards her parents has mood swung into anger. right now she's being really defiant towards them and their "rules." could easily sway back once she's not so heated. "i am aware." Kiono: "Day of sin," Kiono says simply. Edger: "There's no need for appropriate," Edger says. "Where to next, Vale?" Vale: "i'm going to go find some other lowbrow booth." and she does that Veggrek: “Kiono, I don’t think you ever got the chance to explain why we’re tossing out our usual rules of conduct...” Edger: Edger enables this behavior Kiono: "It... Uh..." Kiono follows Vale in curiosity. "It's a--" "Frankly, I... don't have a good reason. I thought it... might be... relaxing. Fun." Veggrek: “Is it?” Ondo: "Well, nothing bad has come from it that I can tell," says Ondo. Kiono: "It might be fine." She looks at Vale. She shrugs. She joins Vale in whatever it is she's found to do. Veggrek: Veggrek mumbles worriedly, and then takes the lower half of his scarf down, then the chainmail mask under that. He hisses at Ondo. Ondo: Ondo looks at him. "Pardon?" "Are you alright?" Veggrek: “I’m sorry!” Veggrek wails, covering his face with his arms. “I just— I thought— since it’s all apparently fine— but it’s not the same! I’m so sorry, Ondo, I didn’t mean— I promise you I didn’t mean anything by it.” Vale: vale takes a look around the booth for the person her parents would be most likely to turn their nose at--candidates include stinky, impolite, poorly dressed, tattooed buff people of disagreeable races--and proceeds to challenge them to an arm wrestling match Ondo: Ondo makes a startled noise. "Ah, I - I don't know what you mean." Kiono: Kiono just participates like a normal person. Veggrek: “I don’t mean anything, I promise you, it was just— thoughtless and careless and— Ondo, I’m sorry.” Veggrek sobs. Ondo: Ondo picks Veg up and just sort of holds him aloft. "Veggrek - it is alright." Veggrek: “Are you sure?” Sniffle. “I— I shouldn’t have— I let her tempt me and I— I hurt you because it was easy and I—“ Veggrek descends back into hysterics. Ondo: "You did not hurt me - I do not even understand what you believe you did." Ondo shakes his head. Veggrek: Veggrek takes a few quick breaths to calm down. “I— I hissed at you, like you were— threatening to take away my food or my pile of garbage or something, like a territorial animal.” Ondo: "I see. Was there anything that prompted it, or were you just trying it out?" He tucks Veggrek under his arm like he's seen Kiono do before, and he begins walking. Veggrek: “You didn’t do anything wrong, Ondo.” Veggrek sniffles, rubbing his eyes. “I just— since it was fine, um— Nothing bad had happened so I...” Ondo: Ondo makes a humming noise. "You know, I have been doing wrong things all afternoon. For a warforged, anyway." "I suppose all month, if you want to be technical, but especially today." Veggrek: “It’s different.” Veggrek insists. “I was trying to tell Kiono, you aren’t at the same risk of— tripping over a single indiscretion and spiraling headlong into debauched savagery.” Ondo: "No, I am just committing crimes against the natural order of things, and behaving in ways that would surely have me deactivated were I among the company of my people." Veggrek: “Then... you should stop?” “Crimes are bad.” Ondo: "Should I?" He holds Veggrek in front of him again. "It seems to me that trying to do so before was fighting a losing battle." He pauses. "Not that I am usually quite so, well, specifically trying to ignore the rules." Veggrek: “Okay, well— If I were among goblins, they’d tear my limbs off and eat them. But what do you mean about crimes against the natural order of things?” Ondo: "Walking around and acting as if I am a person. Doing things just to do them, rather than dedicating my time to the service of others. Being impolite, being off-task, allowing a dragon god of destruction to live inside me, I'm sure it's a decently long list by now." Veggrek: “But none of that is— is hurting anyone, I think? Have you been impolite? What task are you off?” Ondo: "Perhaps it is not hurting anyone. Neither did your hissing. But I think... I think we both suppose that they aren't ways to behave, do we?" Veggrek: “My hissing should have hurt you, it’s just— just because you don’t— I don’t know. It’s wrong. I scared you. You thought there was something wrong with me!” Ondo: "We're not going to talk about who Akaros can hurt," he says offhandedly. "I heard you make a strange noise, and I was surprised - I wanted to make sure that you were well." "I suppose it might've been impolite, if I had realized what it was, but then - you really cannot be impolite to a warforged. So if we're both supposed to be what we are, we're at an impasse." Veggrek: “I can’t just hiss at people!” Ondo: Ondo sighs. "No, I don't actually think that you should. But, I think what I'm trying to say, Veggrek, is: it's not the end of the world if you do." Veggrek: “Even if it’s impossible to be rude to a warforged— which I rather doubt— what if I got so used to being rude to you that I was rude to others?” Ondo: “One hiss isn’t the end of the world. Twenty isn’t the end of the world. I think we’re actively trying to prevent the end of the world and it’s... it could be the end of me.” Ondo is incapable of looking sadly at Veggrek, but it's in his heart. "I understand," He says softly. "You know, you have always made me wonder if I couldn't have tried harder." Ondo: "I don't know Veggrek. I do not want you to behave like a goblin either, but I do think you are too hard on yourself." Veggrek: Some of the self-righteous fervor leaves Veggrek’s voice. “I think I’m as hard on myself as I need to be.” Vale: Strength Kiono: Strength Gloom: and Kiono both defeat their opponents. A burly, knotted, moss-covered Treefolk and a Tabaxi sailor, respectively. Kiono: "Impressive," Kiono says to Vale. She looks to Ondo and Veg, only to find they aren't there. "Huh." Vale: vale is surprised at herself guess those daily morning pushups did....something. oh no wait he must have gone easy on her for some reason—of course. Kiono: "Shall we... find some... other strange, uncharacteristic thing to do, or should we find Ondo and Squire Veggrek?" Vale: “im going to jump into the ocean.” Burben: Burben returns, holding up a cat scruffed in his mandibles. It is not a familiar cat Vale: and she leaves to do just that Veggrek: ??? Cat??? Veggrek peers down at Burben and Cat. Vale: fully clothed. because who cares. Kiono: "...huh." And Kiono follows Vale. "Are you walking into the ocean, or jumping from a pier? Perhaps there is a small cliff somewhere?" Vale: “dont know, dont care.” Kiono: "Hm.... ...a pier would provide some height, to allow for actual jumping. And would be simpler to find, I imagine." Burben: Ondo: "Oh! A cat!" says Ondo. Edger: "I could fling you?" Edger offers to Vale. Vale: contemplates a moment “you know what. sure.” Kiono: "...ah." Veggrek: “Wh— Oh. Thank you, Burben. Please put the cat down.” Burben: Burben dutifully demandibles the cat, which dashes off, appropriately put out Veggrek: “You did a good job.” Edger: Edger leads the way to the beach, hands glowing as he approaches the water, and he conjures two giant purple hands. "Hop on." Vale: and hop on she does Edger: Burben chitters contentedly Kiono: Kiono stands behind Edger, arms crossed, watching with some interest, but otherwise assigning herself to a more Observer/Bodyguard position. Edger: Edger winds up and '''pitches' Vale out to sea, hurtling her into the air.'' Ondo: Ondo stares at Veggrek, who he is still holding up. A few quiet thoughts pass through his head, followed by theorizing, and then a determined resolution. "Squire Veggrek - would you like to be put down, or continue to be held?" Veggrek: “I would like to continue being held.” Gloom: an acrobatics check, Vale Ondo: "Very well." Ondo just stands there, looking at Veggrek. Unmoving. Waiting. Vale: 3 Gloom: Vale tumbles end over end, clearly not in control of the dive. Edger: "uhh." Edger says. Veggrek: “Should we... should we try to catch up with the others?” Kiono: Kiono squints at Vale, then turns to Edger, less than pleased. "Excuse me." "But, uh..." Edger: Edger grins sheepishly, then Kiono feels giant purple fingers of arcane force close around her shoulders. Kiono: "What." Kiono rolls her eyes and braces herself. Gloom: a strength save, or don't. Kiono: won't Ondo: "Would you like me to take us to them?" Ondo asks evenly. Gloom: check, then Veggrek: “I would.” Kiono: 22 Ondo: Ondo begins to carry Veg in search of the others, wherever they have gone. Edger: Kiono rockets towards Renn as Edger spikes her like an Obeliskball...ball. an attack roll Kiono: 17 Gloom: Renn/Vale, As you tumble, you feel strong arms grab hold of you and right you in the air, you both fall, briefly skiing across the surface of the water, skipping a few waves, before the two of finally submerge. Kiono: Kiono stays underwater for a moment, making sure Vale is able to reach the surface safely, before surfacing herself. Vale: the water is way colder than vale expected, and the impact certainly doesnt feel good. once she gets to the surface and sees how far out she was flung, she immediately starts laughing so hard she almost forgets to keep herself afloat Gloom: a perception check Vale: 6 Gloom: your Renn Radar is indicating that she has rapidly moved into the sea Edger is not on the shore Kiono: Kiono swims over to Vale. "Are you alright?" Vale: trying to calm down her laughter before she cramps up “hahahaha—yes” Gloom: make a perception check Ondo: "Squire Veggrek - I feel it important to inform you that my RPS, or Renn-Positioning-System, has indicated that she is moving quickly out into the ocean." Ondo is walking at a brisk pace towards the beach. Kiono: 20 Vale: “hahaha—oh, where did edger g—“ Gloom: is not on the shore, he is in the sky Kiono: he coming in for a landing, to officially KO Renn? Edger: "Twilight Path Secret Technique!" "Bellyflop." Vale: squeals and tries to get out of the way last-minute Kiono: "Oh." Kiono grabs Vale, and makes sure she's out of the way of the chaos turtle's landing. Veggrek: “Your what? Why is she—“ Ondo: "Akaros put a piece of his essence in her. I do not have enough information to know why she is so far in the water." Edger: The purple hands reform around him, and he spikes himself into the sea, pulling his limbs into his shell. Gloom: dexterity saving throws. Renn has disadvantage Kiono: 18 Vale: 12 Edger: Edger impacts the water, causing a small tidal wave to push the two back towards shore, Vale once again tumbles through the water, But Kiono rights her and keeps them both afloat until the wave deposits them on land. Vale: vale lays face up in the sand on the shore, waves hitting her but not enough to submerge her face, laughing Kiono: Kiono sits up, examines Vale with a smile, then looks out at where Edger '''might' still be with a look of "you got lucky, punk" on her face.'' Edger: Edger is casually strolling back to the shore, having climbed up onto the surface of the sea Kiono: Kiono isn't interrupting Vale laughing, so she just sits there and waits for whatever is going to happen next. Ondo: Ondo eventually makes it back to the beach, carrying Veggrek in his arms. Vale: vale’s laughing starts to calm down, until eventually she’s just laying there, sand in weird orifices—probably seaweed too—gazing at the clouds, feeling the water pulse against her Ondo: "I have spotted our companions." Veggrek: “Oh, good. Are they alright? Does Vale— or, Renn? Does she look drowned?” Ondo: Ondo is walking closer. "She does not appear to be harmed that I can see from this distance." Edger: Edger makes it to shore a few moments later Scabacca: Scabacca brings back an unrelated shield Kiono: Kiono gives Scabacca all the pets, then examines the shield. Wait, this isn't one of ours. Veggrek: “Oh, good.” Ondo: Ondo goes right up to the group and waits. Kiono: "Ah, Ondo, Squire Veggrek. Hello." Ondo: "Hello, Kiono." Veggrek: “You guys alright?” Kiono: "We have just returned from an impromptu visit to the middle of the ocean." She looks to Vale for the answer to Veg's question. Vale: vale giggles a teeny bit, still looking at the clouds Kiono: "Despite a... rough start--" She glances at Edger. "Yes, we seem to be alright." Edger: "All pieces and parts accounted for." Edger says Veggrek: “Well... good!” Vale: vale’s just gonna lay there for a bit unless interrupted Kiono: Kiono is not inclined to disturb a peaceful Renn/Vale/her. "Where did you two wander off to?" she says to Veg and Ondo. Ondo: Ondo waits for Veggrek to respond. Veggrek: “Um— we didn’t. We stayed where we were and had a discussion about morality while you two found arms to wrestle.” Kiono: "You.... oh, I... ....didn't see you." Scabacca: The shield Scabacca brought is a small steel shield, and has several intentional holes in it. On the back side is a metal box. Kiono: metal box? Veggrek: “There were several large people between us, we must have lost you in the crowd...” Kiono: "Ah, that makes sense." Gloom: There's definitely some sort of mechanism to the shield, but cursory examination doesn't reveal its function Kiono: Kiono looks around for a potential owner. "What moral conclusions have your drawn from your discussion?" She only partially paying attention due to multitasking. Veggrek: “It’s better that I don’t participate in the day of sin.” Kiono: Kiono looks at Veg. A pause. "Oh." "Alright." She returns to the shield, inspecting it a little closer now if no apparent owners are nearby looking for it. Gloom: a perception check for owners Kiono: Still just sitting partially in the water. 11 "Where did you get this from?" she asks Scabacca. Gloom: [no one appears to be searching for it. Though there is someone digging through sand a few dozen yards away, searching for something make an intelligence check] Kiono: 16 Scabacca: "Some old guy threw it off the pier! I caught it! I got wet!" Ondo: Ondo's dedicated posture is almost thrown by his sheer intense love for Scabacca. Kiono: Kiono gives Scabacca so many pets once she's figured out what approximately is going on with this shield. Vale: vale sees a cloud that looks vaguely like a ring, and she sits up suddenly, causing sand to tumble out of her shirt. Veggrek: “Why would someone throw a shield off a pier...?” Vale: turns to edger, her voice returned to being somewhat flat “want to do it again?” Kiono: "Perhaps they didn't want it anymore?" Gloom: Kiono discovers that the shield has a mechanism that, when struck, can launch spikes into the attacker Veggrek: I notice the beachcomber? Kiono: Kiono offers the shield to Veg. "If they don't want it, you might as well take it." Veggrek: Veggrek examines the shield. “If they didn’t want it, why would I want it?” Gloom: just standing around, no Kiono: Kiono shrugs, holds the shield toward Ondo. "Do you want it?" Ondo: "I will accept this, if you would like me to arm myself with it." Kiono: "It lets you attack while on defence. It might be useful. Take it or not, it's up to you." Ondo: "Then I believe it will be tactically advantageous for me to do so." Ondo accepts the shield with one hand, still not putting Veg down. Veggrek: “I wonder if it’s an Oceanside thing, throwing unwanted objects into the ocean.” Edger: Edger considers for a moment "If you want, though maybe a bit gentler?" Vale: vale gets to her feet and shakes some sand out of her hair “im ready.” Kiono: "Definitely gentler," Kiono says. It's not '''quite' a warning.'' Edger: Edger yeets Vale into the sea, though not into low-earth orbit Vale: sploosh! vale stays out in the water for a while, floating and swimming aimlessly around Veggrek: “Wait, why is this happening?” Kiono: Kiono shrugs. "She seems to like it." Vale: she dives under, and though the salt water stings, she opens her eyes underwater to take a look around Edger: Edger watches Vale, taking a more supervisory position. Vale: Kiono: "Are you enjoying yourself?" She seems genuinely curious. Vale: and prestidigitates herself clean vale shrugs and looks at the sand, then says with some uncertainty, “i dont know” Ondo: "Is there anything that you would like to do?" Vale: “i.......dont know.” Veggrek: “Do you think you might like to dance? Or do a sport?” Kiono: "Hm... Squire Veggrek sort of suggested a bonfire earlier. And Ondo has said they're good places to meet... We could do that?" Vaguely waves toward Veg to say, yeah that too. Vale: still looking down at the sand, speaks flatly “i can practice trying to start a fire.” Ondo: "Would you like me to gather the necessary materials?" Kiono: "If you wish." She is speaking to both of them. Veggrek: “I’ve got a tinderbox...” Ondo: Ondo sets the shield on his back, and begins to walk away with Veggrek still in hand, looking for driftwood. He carries it with one arm back to a spot on the beach. Kiono: Kiono watches Vale out of the corner of her eye to see if she does anything. Vale: she just stares out at the water and absentmindedly wriggles her feet into the sand Kiono: Kiono asks Edger if he would be so kind as to yeet her again, this time for her own fun. If he does, she hoots and hollers in delight until splashdown. Otherwise she just sits where she's been since riding the wave back to shore. Ondo: Ondo sets up a spot for a bonfire, using knowledge he was probably pre-programmed with or something idk. It is not, however, great. Veggrek: Veggrek helps. “Ah, you’ll want to sort of stack the logs like this...” Ondo: Ondo does as instructed. Kiono: Kiono eventually goes back to shore and suggests they go to where Ondo and Veg are creating the fire. We should move our stuff to there. Vale: vale goes to where the fire is being set up and watches veg instruct ondo, then asks for the tinderbox Veggrek: Veggrek hands it over and demonstrates its use. Vale: vale tries to start the fire. i imagine she does okay, given that she has instruction and it’s her second time doing it Kiono: Kiono sits in the sand beside the fire. Maybe she gets out her pan pipes and plays them a little before we start discussing anything that requires brainpower. Ondo: Ondo stands not far from the fire, just slightly behind the seating of the rest of the group, and waits. Vale: vale takes a seat in the sand by the fire, feet crossed, unconsciously with a very straight noble-like posture, as she usually does Veggrek: “...Is anyone hungry? I can try to spear a fish.” Kiono: "Perhaps more than one. Though, with so many people here, I imagine it would be difficult to actually find any to spear?" Glances at Vale. "Though perhaps not everyone is hungry right now?" Vale: “i ate recently.” Veggrek: “I can be patient.” Veggrek scoots down to the shore and readies his spear. Ondo: Ondo watches Veg silently. Kiono: Kiono watches Veg go. "Sounds like we might be getting fish.... eventually." Veggrek: Veggrek shortly realizes that they’re absolutely right and returns to the bonfire, humbled. Ondo: Ondo produces a bag of salted peanuts from his chest compartment. "If anyone desires sustenance I am capable of providing snacks." Veggrek: “I’ve sworn against it, but thank you.” Ondo: Ondo nods and continues to hold the bag out in one hand until anyone takes it from him or indicates otherwise. Kiono: Kiono glances at Veg briefly, but refocuses her eyes on the bonfire quickly. "Ah, I'll take some, Ondo," she says softly. Ondo: "Very well." Ondo gives Kiono the bag. Kiono: Kiono pops a couple in her mouth, cronches them a moment, then loudly announces, "Well! Today has been quite fun!" Ondo: "That is good." Kiono: Still just a bit too loud, "Who else had fun?" Vale” “the ocean was better than expected.” Veggrek: Veggrek raises his hand. “I had fun.” Vale: only speaks up when no one initially offers a response Kiono: Kiono is insight checking the crap outta those responses. Ondo: Ondo looks like he starts to respond, and then doesn't Veggrek: “That game of Obeliskball, that was fun. And— playing the dulcimer... and swimming...” Veggrek sounds slightly panicked, like he’s been put on the spot. Kiono: Kiono sighs and throws a peanut at the fire and stares at it as it does whatever peanuts do in fire - probably burn. In a far more quiet tone she says, "Thank you for saying so." Veggrek: “Happy to.” Veggrek murmurs back. Kiono: Kiono lapses into silence. Vale: message cantrip to ondo "are you okay." Ondo: am functioning perfectly we-" He cuts himself off. am trying to prove a point to Veggrek." Vale: message cantrip "what kind of point?" Ondo: point about acting as you are supposed to behave." Vale: message cantrip "you are trying to prove to him that......you shouldnt?" mescan "good luck with that one, buddy." Ondo: I am wrong, and he is right, then it simply means I haven't been trying hard enough to be a good warforged." Ondo: mescan "what. what in the world do you mean." Veggrek: Veggrek occupies himself and possibly Kiono by playing a chill tune on his dulcimer. Kiono: Kiono might be trying to psychically make the peanut in the fire stop being on fire. Vale: mescan "ondo, if i were acting as i.....am meant to, i--" internal voice starts to get some emotion to it mescan "i dont understand the conclusion you have drawn." aaaand back to flat Veggrek: Good luck with that, pal. Ondo: conclusion yet, just two competing theories. One is that Veggrek is too hard on himself, and breaking the rules is inevitable." Vale: mescan "breaking the rules is something you should do." mescan "rule-makers arent infallible. they should always be questioned, not blindly followed." Ondo: other theory is that one can simply will themselves into the right behaviour, and I just haven't been trying hard enough." Vale: mescan "i think you're an amazing warforged and anyone who says otherwise can stuff it." Ondo: think perhaps I make a decent person, Renn, but not a very good warforged." Vale: mescan "and i think perhaps you make an amazing warforged, ondo." her voice definitely isnt as flat again Ondo: Out loud, Ondo says. "Was there anything that we wished to discuss?" Vale: mescan "i'm not done yet." Veggrek: “I— Um—?” Vale: mescan "ondo." Ondo: "Yes, Miss Vale, was there something you needed?" He says out loud. Vale: vale gives ondo dagger eyes Kiono: Kiono sort of comes back into focus and looks at Ondo. "Ah. Uh, n--" She looks at Vale. Vale: and fixes her face back to flat shortly Kiono: "Were you trying to have secret conversations in front of us again?" Vale: "oh, i was just remarking what an amazing warforged ondo is." fine, you want to have this conversation out loud. Kiono: "Oh. Well..." She looks between the two. "Yes, he is...? I.. don't know any other warforged, but I rather like him." Ondo: "I appreciate the commendation." His voice is still fairly calm and even. Vale: "ondo has taken the initiative--without waiting for orders--many times, and it ended up saving my life, or at least saving me from a great deal of pain." "i appreciate it." her voice is also calm and even. Kiono: Kiono is just looking at the two, confused. Ondo: "In the absence of superiors to follow, it falls to a warforged to make rational judgement in a situation. I was pleased to be able to assist you." Vale: "he made me something out of wood, something creative he imagined all on his own. it improved my mood significantly, that he did it because he wanted to and not as an order." Ondo: Ondo says nothing for a bit. Then, "I was merely utilizing the skill that my masters equipped me with." Vale: "he won a sandcastle building contest the other day. it was the most impressive sandcastle i've ever seen. it had no purpose and it wasn't done under any sort of orders. it was just fun." Veggrek: “Are you... arguing?” Vale: "just stating what an amazing warforged he is, that is all." Ondo: "Yes. I have been doing many things lately that have been reflective of my current state, having been given emotions. However I have realized that I simply was not being disciplined enough, and that from now on my actions will reflect proper behaviour." Vale: "how terribly disappointing." same flat tone "so you will be following any orders we give you now?" Veggrek: “Vale!” “Ondo, as your friend, I have every intention of supporting you in this new lease you’ve got on life.” Ondo: Ondo looks directly into the camera like he's on the office. "Yes, I suppose as the closest persons available to superiors, I am sworn to serve you in any way that you wish." Vale: "very well. i order you to tell me that you do not wish to be friends with me anymore." flat, even tone Veggrek: “Even on the day of sin— Um.” Ondo: Ondo stares at Vale. Vale: "do not keep me waiting." icy voice, somewhat similar to a tone lady renn might take giving a mean, uncaring order Veggrek: “...Ondo?” Ondo: "I..." "I'm sorry." Ondo turns around and he walks into the ocean. Vale: vale gets up to follow him immediately mescan "ondo, did i--take it too far--" tone is panicked, not flat anymore Kiono: Kiono watches in utter bafflement, staring at them the whole way. "I shouldn't have done this," she whispers to herself. Akaros: Ondo takes three steps before collapsing, a flood of shadows flows out from him as Akaros manifests in a vaguely Draconic yet still incorporeal state. "You should still have auditory capabilities." The dragon says, its voice deafening in everyone's minds. "If not. Then you may simply listen. I shall return." And Akaros merges with the darkness, vanishing into the gloom. Vale: vale rushes to ondo, mouth agape Kiono: Kiono clambers to her feet and dashes toward Ondo, skidding to a stop on her knees beside him and adjusting him so he's... face up? Looking like he's not a dropped rag doll. "Ondo??" Ondo: Ondo tries to make sound with his voice-box. Gloom: he has been left with enough power to converse, and even move his head a little Veggrek: Veggrek scurries after Kiono, arriving at Ondo’s side a bit later. Ondo: "Oh - oh my. I didn't know he could do that," Ondo titters nervously. "Then again, he's always doing things I don't expect him to." Vale: vale drapes her arms over ondo "ondo i'm--i'm sorry--i--" Veggrek: “Are you alright?” Ondo: "Shh, shh, it's fine - yes, I am fine. I've been immobile before." Vale: "i--i shouldn't have..." Kiono: "This is Akaros' fault, not yours," Kiono says through gritted teeth. Vale: "i am aware of that. i'm not apologizing for that." Veggrek: As gently and non-judgmentally as possible: “Vale, what did you do?” Vale: "veggrek." Veggrek: “...Yes?” Vale: "repeat back to me what akaros said." vale tries to prop ondo's head up a bit so he can see everyone boy is he heavy actually can he even see right now? Veggrek: “You should still have auditory capabilities. If not, you may simply listen. I shall return.” Veggrek recites. Vale: "good. now what happens when akaros leaves ondo's body." Kiono: "Would you please be plain instead of spinning riddles?" Vale: "i'm trying to help him figure out critical thinking." Veggrek: “He doesn’t... move?” Ondo: Ondo is trying to gauge whether he still has some power because of 'leftover charge' so to speak, or if there's some part of Akaros still in him. Vale: dear belxari. akaros left ondo's body. do you have any idea what might be going on. amen. Veggrek: "What does this have to do with what you were apologizing for?" Veggrek: “Am I close...?” Gloom: is uncertain if it's charge or just a residual piece Vale: vale doesnt respond because busy focusing on telephoning belxari Veggrek: “Ondo, um— what was just... happening?” “...Can I get you anything?” Gloom: check, Vale Ondo: "I am fine, thank you Veggrek." Gloom: response Vale: vale tries again. Gloom: repsonse Ondo: "There's really no need for such concern, I'm sure he'll be back." Kiono: Kiono rolls her eyes. Vale is ignoring them now. New tactic. "Hey, Belxari! Your dumb dragon just ran off without warning," she shouts into the sky. Vale: stands up after a bit starts to run off Veggrek: “Um— well— would you like to be dragged back over to the bonfire— Vale!?” Ondo: "Vale?" Ondo: "Ah, if you could just - prop me up somewhere, a log near the fire - where is she going?" Kiono: Kiono does as Ondo requests. Ondo: "Oh dear. Now I've gone and done it, haven't I? I am so sorry everyone." Kiono: "You didn't do anything either," Kiono grunts, propping him against something, idk, a log. Veggrek: Veggrek hovers along after them, helping where he can. “I— I don’t think it’s your fault, you just meant to walk into the ocean...” Ondo: "It was supposed to be a good night. I should have known I would make Vale upset if I tried to... if I tried to be a warforged." Kiono: "I've discovered that the only way to keep Vale from being upset is to not know her at all." Ondo: Ondo shakes his head sadly. Veggrek: “Why didn’t you obey her order? You— you said you would.” Ondo: "...Because I.... I couldn't put my emotions away." "I couldn't bare the thought of hurting her like that." His voice is quiet. "Or even just," Kiono: "She asked for it. If she's hurt by it, then it's her own fault." Ondo: "Of not being her friend any longer." Gloom: yes, Wisdom check for Kiono as well. Kiono: "Oh." Veggrek: “I’m sorry, Ondo.” Kiono: 10 Ondo: "Maybe it was just for me. I don't know." Veggrek: Veggrek climbs on top of Ondo’s chest and wraps Ondo’s arms around himself. “It’s always hard to lose a friend, but it’s part of this life. Sometimes our paths diverge.” Kiono: "Like right now, since she's run off." Gloom: No response from Belxari or the sky Ondo: Ondo sighs, for theatrics. "Will one of you go find Edger?" "He may be the only one who can talk to her right now. And... figure out wherever she's gone." Veggrek: “Kiono, you’re taller...” Kiono: "Very well." Kiono gets up and heads off in search of Edger. She takes her halberd with her. Ondo: Ondo watches the stars. He's feeling like, 17 Unknowable emotions now. It's only gotten worse. Veggrek: “Ondo? If there’s anything I can do for you, just... let me know.” Ondo: Ondo looks at Veg. He wants to make a point about doing as we are supposed to, but he's not actually sure what the results of that were other than disastrous. Or maybe that's the point. "I shall, thank you Veggrek." Category:OOS